A Strange Day at Hogwarts
by Liam Wright
Summary: Draco decides to polyjuice himself into Ginny and seduce Harry in an empty classroom. Should be simple right. If only these other character's would just stop butting in and ruining the moment. A Jokey and Explicit Fanfic. You were Warned!


**A/N *Peeks Out from under the table* Um... Hi guys. Long time no see. You probably have plenty of questions. When will I finish the other stories. um... idk. But first I'm going to write this one shot and see if I've recaught the writing bug :-) . I hope you enjoy.**

 **So, kinda embarrassed by this story. It's extremely dirty. Oh well... Hope you enjoy :-)**

 **Oh ps. I have a Beta Reader now. So all spelling mistakes are her fault :-D**

Draco wrinkled his nose as he sniffed the goblet in his hand. The potion had turned a filthy ginger colour when he placed that long filthy blood traitor's hair into it.

He pinched his nose as he gulped down the potion. Instantly, he felt tainted; sub-human. But unfortunately this was what Potter liked: A ginger minge.

Draco shuddered as he felt the potion take affect. He could feel his hair growing longer. He couldn't help but suppress a giggle. He always wanted to try try out having long hair like his dads. But he soon stopped laughing though when he felt nothing between his legs. He slowly peered down; his trousers and boxers had already fallen off his new petite body, revealing...

He wept. His massive cock had vanished! Clutching his head with his hands he shouted "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" what if he didn't change back after an hour? What if he was Ginny Weasley forever? Dobby said he had the biggest dick out of everyone in Hogwarts. Well... that was three years ago when he was in his second year but what could of changed since then? His dick was a lot bigger now anyway.

He looked closely at his new piece of anatomy. Draco felt like someone had hacked off his penis with an axe and left a goey red hole.

Sighing, Draco peered at his new body in the bathroom mirror. HE HAD BOOBS! Admittedly tiny and miniscular but after some heavy research they proved to be firm and very pleasing, not like his mother's.

Overall he was pretty happy with his new body. That was before he looked at his face. "Merlin's Y Fronts! I have freckles" he thought to himself. This was a terrible idea! How could he go and see his true love Harry Potter with freckles! "but then again" he thought as he started making kissing faces at himself in the mirror "Merlin's Beard, I'm Hot"

"Oh Malfoy" He said to his reflection "I'm so jealous of you"

"Your so handsome and powerful, I'm just a blood traitor and I don't deserve to lick the mud off your shoes, but can I PLEASE have the honour... no the PRIVILEGE of sucking your cock" The Ginny reflection licked it's lips "I know I would probably give you som STDs but I sure can make it worth it for you" Draco smiled seductively at himself.

"MERLIN!" Draco's face dropped as he checked the wristwatch on his left arm. He had wasted 15 minutes just staring at his reflection. (Not the first time this had happened)

Draco rushed into a cubicle and chucked all of Draco Malfoy's things into his bag before swearing and emptying everything back out again on the cubicle floor, trying not to think how often these toilets were cleaned and how often girls miss the loo.

He scavenged through the mess on the floor and pulled out a pair of tights, skirt, Gryffindor shirt, tie and cardigan that Crabbe and Goyle had stolen for him. He gave them a quick sniff, he didn't want to smell like toilet water in his first meeting with Harry. They were on the toilet, he dressed his new body. His new body was giving him a new sensation. He felt moist just thinking about his meeting with Harry tonight, he wondered what it would be like to have Harry's dick inside him. "Maybe this new addition to my body will be very useful" he thought gleefully to himself. Once he had put his new uniform on, he looked around for the finishing touch. FInally finding it in a pile of his school books and quills, he pulled out the knee high heeled boots he'd bought especially for this occasion.

Shakily, he got his feet into them and walked perfectly in his new heels to the mirror. "Those lessons with Goyle really paid off" he thought to himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and vaguely wondered if he looked good enough for his sweet Harry Potter. If only he could of met Harry as himself, instead of this girl. He sighed and walked off to Potions Class.

Draco peaked around the corner into the abandoned classroom. Standing there were those luscious green eyes starring back at him.

"EEEEEK" He screamed before sheltering away from the door frame so that HP couldn't see him.

"Um, Ginny?" That voice that was honey to Draco's ears said.

Draco shyly looked around the corner at the man of his dreams. "Why howdy Harry Potter, How you doing?" he said in his most common accent.

"Um... good" Harry said. Confusion gulping up Harry like a blue whale.

"He looks so cute when he's confused" Draco thought to himself.

"Why did you ask me to meet me here; in Snape's classroom?" Harry continued.

Trying to hide the terror in his eyes, he tilted his head up into the air. He was a Malfoy. He could do this! Shakily, he walked up to Harry, wobbling with every step. "Why are my legs now jelly" he thought to himself. "I was walking perfectly a minute ago".

For what seemed like an eternity, he wobbled over to the boy with a scar on his head and then as soon as he was there, he grabbed Harry hand with his slightly sweaty left one. The walk to Snape's desk was much faster. Like Time was making up for earlier. Soon enough, they were both at the desk.

"I like your boots" Harry said, little more than whispering.

"Draco was blushing."These thing? Oh I just picked them out at random" Draco said trying to hide his smile.

"So yeah" Harry edged slightly away from Draco. "um, yeah, why did you bring me here?"

Draco gave Harry his bravest smile and still holding his hand, maneuvered Harry so that he was leaning on Snape's desk.

Draco shoved Harry onto the desk so that Harry was now lying like a starfish stranded on the beach, Well that was what would of happened if Draco was in his muscular old body... and that is what did happen because I'm definitely not sexist and think men are always stronger than women ?.

Harry, sensing how important this moment was and the need for perfection, decided to ruin it by sitting up looking puzzled.

"Um... Ginny... no, this is Snape's oooOO-OO-OO-ffice" Harry breathed deeply "Please stop"

Draco continued to lick around Harry's Bell. First in a slow calculated clockwise motion, and then anti clockwise before finally teasing the hole at the end of the bel, wondering how long Harry could last before the Elixir he was trying to hold in, would spill out.

"If you want me to stop, stop enjoying it" Draco teased before squeezing Harry's cock.

"no,... this is Snape's desk" Harry protested weakly. "How are you so good at this"

Draco smirked. "Maybe you should spank me for being such a bad boy".

Harry was about to ask a question before Draco spat on his meat and gently rubbed it into his cock with both cocks. Harry had to use all his will power to not eject. he thought of Aunt Marge, Dudley in a dress. But nothing could block out the beautiful girl playing with his cock.

Draco revolved his head around the cock before plunging in. Backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. He was so horny right now and his mouth tasted so salty. Just for a moment. a passing moment. He got the strangest sense of Deja Vu. As if this had all been done before. he ignored it and started licking up and down Harry's penis. making invisible stripes with his saliva.

White liquid started squirting out and Draco tried to catch it with his tongue. but something was distracting him. He looked up. Harry was motioning for him to get up, so he obeyed. Getting up off his knees, he looked at Harry longingly... but Harry was no longer there. Instead a tall handsome brown haired boy in Slytherin robes looked at him with disinterest. Draco blinked. The phantom was gone and the familiar emerald eyes looked back at him.

Harry gently grabbed both of Draco's hands in his own and leaned forward, awkwardly brushing his lips against Draco's. Feeling brave, Draco bit his lover's upper lip. He noticed a twinkle appear in Harry's eyes. Next thing, Harry was teasing Draco off with his tongue and penetrating Draco's quivering lips. Invading Draco's mouth like it was a country he longed to explore, methodically moving from cheek to cheek. But Draco was having none of that and tried to play tag with Harry's tongue.

"E-uck" Harry evacuated, bolting backwards, rubbing his own tongue with his fingers.

For a moment, Draco thought he saw the tall boy again, sneering at him with disdain, but he tilted his head and it was Harry washing his mouth out with water.

Harry looked at Draco. "Sorry about that Ginny but your mouth tastes way too salty"

"Draco held his chin up way too high "Well then"

Harry looked nervous. "Sorry Gins".

Draco smirked, leaning in close to Harry, doing what he thought was an innocent look "Bad Ginny, Bad, I've been so naughty" He licked his fingers with his salty tongue, rubbing the wet sticky fingers across Harry's cheek. "I should be punished for luring a sweet innocent boy like you here to do dirty things on the strictest teacher at Hogwart's desk." He collapsed lightly onto Harry, so that his bum was arched to the sky on Harry's lap. "If only there was a noble Hero to teach me the error of my ways"

"Crucio" He heard an inhuman voice scream, and a shriller girlier voice actually scream louder. "Was that mine- I mean Ginny's?" Draco wondered afraid. Draco could smell something that made him was to puke. Like trapped air in a toilets. But as quickly as the smell came, it went again.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked before he lost all control in his body, like a puppeteer's doll with no one holding his strings, his world going black just before he hit the ground.

 **A/N. So this was mean't to be a on shot wonder, but looks like, as always I've over complicated things again and made it into a four chapter wonder. Stay tuned for the next chapter :-)**


End file.
